


Plushie Potential

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [15]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball, Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Plushie Potential

Invention Diary: Plushie Ray

Plan:

This Ray can turn whoever it’s pointed at into a plushie with their mind still intact.

Result:

It’s been years since I’ve seen Nichole but she still needed to be hurt even more than she hurt me. I fihured kidnapping one her kids was the best option. When I got to Elmore it was the middle of the night. I opened the window and aimed the Ray at Gumball. I knew that even someone like Nichole was afraid of Black Hat and their was nothing she would be able to do. 5.0.5 was none the wiser when I gave him the Plushie for his bed.


End file.
